Transformers animated Sari's love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Well I thought it might be neat to do this this takes place sometime after the return of blurr.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 becoming a full transformer.

Sari as we know is techno-organic. But she is in love with Siren who forgets to use his inside voice sometimes and He loves her. Arcee told them about an artifact deep with the underground of Cybertron it can grant any wish. So they went down there even Sari's father joined them.

They came to a chamber little while later and saw Sari knew what she had to do she touched it and a bright light enveloped her. Everyone covered their eyes when the light died down Sari was 1005 transformer. All of Cybertron heard and she and Siren could be together. So Siren took her out on her first date. It went well. Siren thought she was the loveliest femme he had ever seen. Those two were meant to be together. And they will be together and soon Siren knew that they would be bond-mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 love's in bloom.

Siren decided to take Sari on another date they've been dating for awhile Siren was going to ask Sari to be his bond-mate. Sari was pretty excited soon she and Siren would be bond-mates and spend the rest of their lives together. Sari decide to tell him how to use an inside voice. It wasn't easy but understood that having an inside voice was important.

The bonding ceremony was tomorrow and Siren was plenty nervous. And so was Sari. Ultra magnus was preciding over the ceremony. "Friends we are gathered here today for the union of Siren and Sari," Ultra magnus said. "Oh, Siren," Sari said. "Sari," Siren said. Ultra magnus read the vows and Siren and Sari agreed and were ready. "I know pronounce you mech and bond-mate," Ultra magnus said and the two joined sparks.

The reception was wonderful. Every-bot enjoyed the engeron goodie cake. Sari and Siren danced together. "Siren this is so wonderful," Sari said. "I'm the happiest autobot online," Siren said. "And I'm the luckiest femme ever." Sari said. Blurr was planning on making a speech but he was talking so fast that was hard for anyone to understand. Sentinel rolled his optics. Optimus was busy talking to Ultra magnus. Sentinel was listening in when he heard that Ultra magnus chose Optimus to be the next magnus Sentinel complained. "Optimus showed much of the qualities that a leader should have not you." Ultra magnus explained. Sentinel tried to except that.

4 hours later everyone went home Siren and Sari made it home and he carried her in bridal style. Sparkplug was with them he was brought back to Sari when her father came. "This is the start of our lives together." Siren said. "Yes this will be wonderful." Sari said. Two hours later they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It is an average day. Sari and Siren are happy as could be. Sari wants a little sparkling so she talks to Siren who thinks it's a good idea to start a family.

One week later. Sari found out that she was going to have a little sparkling. So a week later she and Siren went to see Ratchet to see how their little sparkling was doing. Ratchet used the ultrasound and the spark-pulse of the little sparkling is so fast. Ratchet is pleased with it. Sari and Siren go home to get things ready for the sparkling. "Sweetie, it won't be awhile till we find out what it is. I think it's mech." Siren said. "I don't care what it's going to be as long as it's healthy." Sari said.

4 months later. Sari and Siren were preparing for the sparkling. They got the room ready they placed the crib near the wall. Bulkhead help with painting the walls. Bulkhead painted a cute jungle theme with cute baby jungle animals. Sari's father made a large mobile that was transformer's size for the sparkling. Sari called it adorable.

2 months later. Sari's check ups kept up great. Siren become used to Sari's mood swings and cravings. But he usually got the brunt of the mood swings. But it was normal. Sari couldn't wait for the sparkling to get here and neither could Siren. But they had to wait four more months.

4 months later. Siren was waiting outside Sari was in the delivery room. Then Ratchet came out three hours later. He walked up to Siren. "Congratulations you have healthy little femme." Ratchet told Siren. "That's great how's Sari?' Siren asked. "She's fine she did great." Ratchet said. Siren went to the room saw Sari holding their new daughter. He walked up to her. "What should we name her?" Siren asked. "Hmm I was thinking something nice," Sari said. "Hmm she is lovely she's nice sunny color." Siren said. "How about Sunheart?" Siren asked. "Thats perfect." Sari said. Ratchet wrote down the name and left the happy family so they could bond with their sparkling.


End file.
